piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1990 Los Angeles 500
The 1990 Los Angeles 500 is known for Spike saying Greg Candyman is best racer instead of RUBY EASY OAKS! This causes Twilight to get MAD and the two have a HUGE FIGHT ON LIVE TV! Rookies Billy Oilchanger and Johnny Blamer compete in this race as well as all of the part time racers. It's race 16 of 36 in 1990. Greg Candyman won with The King 2nd and Chick Hicks 3rd. This is one of the most historic LA 500's of all time due to the fight and also because Kevin Racingtire vomited on lap 191 of the race. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Twilight Sparkle and Spike (until the fight ends)/Rainbow Dash (lap 2 onward) Transcript Twilight and Spike Fight! Twilight: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING AT LA, PONIES! (she often says "Boys", but sometimes says "Ponies") Spike: It's the first lap, we have A GREAT MOVE BY CANDYMAN INTO SECOND POSITION! HE IS THE BEST RACER RIGHT NOW! OH YEAH! Twilight: What. Did. You. Just. Say!!! HOW (Seal Bark) DARE YOU SAY GREG CANDYMAN IS BETTER THEN THE GOD OF THE LAND RUBY EASY OAKS! YOU (2x Popeye Toot) IDIOT! THAT'S SO FREAKING IT! FIGHT ME! Spike: Twilight wa- (Spike receives three punches from Twilight and then two kicks) Twilight: YOU BROKE THE LAW! YOU WILL BE ARRESTED AT ONCE YOU EVIL DRAGON! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT RUBY EASY OAKS ISN'T THE BEST RACER. Spike: HOLY (Yee)!!! Plus BARK BARK BARK BARK! (gets punched in the mouth before Twilight realizes SEAL BARK was used) Twilight: Seal bark censor actually made myself happy! For now I guess. Yeah. (Twilight sees Spike is bleeding from his mouth from two broken teeth as well as a huge cut on his left leg) Twilight: OH NO SPIKE! Spike: Itsh OK Twilight. Twilight: NO IT'S NOT! IT'S BECAUSE OF ME THAT RAINBOW DASH NOW HAS TO REPLACE YOU! (Soon Spike gets carried to a stretcher) Spike: Don't take me out! I can shtill announce the rayce! Twilight (crying): What did I do. Just because I got mad at him I broke two of Spike's teeth and he also has a cut on his leg and bruise on his face. Rainbow: I'm here Twilight. It's ok Twilight. Twilight (crying): NO it's not I almost KILLED Spike (Cries harder)! I should have not reacted like that and accepted that he likes Greg Candyman more. BUT I STILL THINK RUBY EASY OAKS IS THE GOD! I KNOW SPIKE THINKS HE IS TOO MAYBE THIS IS JUST TEMPORARY I CAN ONLY HOPE SPIKE RETURNS AND DOES NOT END UP LIKE MURRAY CLUTCHBURN! Rainbow: You mean like what happened to Murray in the 1990 Nightdona 500? Twilight(crying): YES!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT HIM TO LOSE HIS MEMORY AND EVERYTHING! The King: Guys, I see Spike bleeding and carried on a stretcher. Roger: OUR HOST, OUR HOST! Luke: I'M SO NERVOUS! (The King, Luke and Roger arrive) Roger (cries): NOOOO! SPIKE'S DEAD! Twilight: OH NO! (Lapis sees) Lapis: Wait a second, is Spike bleeding? (Lapis arrives) Lapis (cries): OH NO! SPIKE HAS DIED! HE HAS (Dolphin Censor) DIED!!! NOOOOO!!! FIRST MURRAY INJURED NOW SPIKE DIED! Billy Ford: Wait guys! Spike is alive I saw him open his eyes! he just has a bruised leg and two broken teeth! Lapis: YAYYYYYYYY! SPIKE NOT DEAD! Ruby: He is not dead. Roger: THANK THE RUBY EASY OAKS TO SAVE THE DAY BY ANNOUNCING THAT SPIKE IS ALIVE! Ruby: No problem. Spike: What happened? Are you Twilight? Twilight: Yes. Rainbow: So that means... that... SPIKE IS ALIVE! YAYY! Claude: (Dolphin Censor) YEAH! Misti: AMAZING TO KNOW, CLAUDE! I dont feel so good! (Shifty Drug Radio) Kevin: Guys. I dont feel so good! Shifty Drug Pitty: Ok Kevin. (End of Radio) Rainbow: OH NO KEVIN RACINGTIRE PULLS INTO THE GRASS! HE JUST VOMITS!!!! Kevin(weak): Ugh! Twilight: THE RACE BECOMES EVEN MORE HISTORIC AS KEVIN VOMITED!!!! Rainbow: Kevin Racingtire gets towed! Category:Historic Races